Movie night on Mifflin
by THESTEEPLE
Summary: Prompt: Henry convinces Regina and Emma to watch a horror film with him. Things don't turn out as planned, humour happens. "Demon child!" But even with Emma's stomping feet on the stairs and the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, it doesn't distract her from the slap of bare demon feet on her hardwood.


_Prompt: Henry convinces Regina and Emma to watch a horror film with him. Things don't turn out as planned, humour happens._

_"Demon child!"_

_But even with Emma's stomping feet on the stairs and the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, it doesn't distract her from the slap of bare demon feet on her hardwood._

* * *

'I'm old enough to watch it Emma.' Henry huffs from his end of the couch as the title screen flashes in the living room, its movie night on Mifflin and it's his choice.

Emma leans back from her seat on the floor with a mouthful of popcorn, still being chewed Regina observes from her perch on the sofa. 'Kid, I think we should start with something a little less-'

'No. Alice said it was awesome.' He is defiant despite the pink flush crawling up his cheeks.

'Ohh, so if Alice thinks it's awesome, it must be.'

Regina can't help but roll her eyes at the blond. 'Miss Swan, don't tease him. Henry, I don't see why not, it's just a movie.'

Emma sighs as both Mills fix her with identical raised brows from both ends of the sofa, resigned; she leans forward and presses play.

The room is dead silent as the credits begin to roll.

Regina is clutching arm of the sofa, nails digging into the fabric. Henry's peeking from around his fingers and Emma is picking through the kernels of corn, trying to find one that's half popped, she turns around with one between her fingers triumphantly to catch the sight of both Mills, pinned and looking terrified.

'So, what did you think kid?' Emma asks and Regina can almost taste the mirth in her words. And Henry, poor Henry makes a meek noise as he sags into the cushions.

'That was _not_ appropriate for a young child Miss Swan. What were you thinking?'

The blond drops her kernel as her face contorts 'What? I said-'

She is interrupted as Regina leans forward menacingly. 'I don't care what you say Miss Swan, it's what you do. Henry is going to nightmares now and you are at fault.'

The smile that spreads over Emma's face is telling. The former mayor can feel shame creeping into her head as her body betrays her anxiety. 'You sure he's the only one Regi-'

'I demand you stay over tonight to watch over him.' And Regina wants to slap the blond, the fact that she looks so comfortable on her floor after watching such a horrible firm, the fact that she looks like she knows what Regina was going to ask, the fact that her eyes are shining so green it reminds her of apples, apples, apples, the fact that Regina doesn't even care that her fingers are wet with butter and she's touching her sof-

'And you will get your greasy fingers off my sofa.'

'Demon child! Demon child!' She yells into the darkness.

'Where!?' The voice squeals from the doorway, and to her horror scrambles closer.

'Get away from me! EMMA, EMMA!' She rolls away from the figure and off the bed, her body thumps against the floor as she hears feet thundering up the stairs, her saviour sounding more like an elephant than the slim built blonde, but even with the stomping feet and the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, it doesn't distract her from the little pitter-patter of bare demon feet on her hardwood.

'Where!?' The voice echoes again.

'MISS SWAN!' She wails, as she makes out small feet stop from under the bed.

Lights brighten her room and her wide eyes blink shut in reflex.

'Henry?' She hears from the doorway and feels more than sees the figure move away from her.

From her spot beside the bed she lifts her head slowly, comically so as she peers over the mattress to see Henry huddled pressed to Emma side, the blonde looking more smug than Regina has seen in ages.

* * *

'Demon child?' Emma chortles from the doorway and she doesn't even pretend to cover the snort of laughter as she glances at the former Queen.

Henry looks sufficiently spooked, the situation dawning on him slowly, but eventually he joins Emma and the two of them laugh at her, apart from pointing, she can't think of a more humiliating situation, maybe if Charming and Snow dropped by, but she has no doubt they'll be hearing this later.

With that thought in mind, she presses her hands against the mattress to stand and flattens a hand to her hair. 'Well.' She says, trailing off.

'Oh, my god.' Is all Emma seems capable of as she props on the doorframe.

'That's quite enough Miss Swan.' She scowls at the figures darkening her doorway, still trying to manage her hair. 'Henry, what are you doing in here sweetheart?'

Henry manages to compose himself, his face still flush from laughter only going redder as he reveals the reason for sneaking into her room, like some little beast from hell. 'I was going to ask to sleep with you, just because, because my rooms cold. But maybe,' He trails off looking from Regina to Emma, biting his little lip, 'but maybe we can all sleep in here.'

Emma's laughter trails off completely.

Regina shakes her head 'No. No. Absolutely no.' She horrified to feel her foot stomp. I'm reverting into a child she thinks, the television must be cursed. Oh god, she has a cursed television.

'But Mom..' He waves over her like that explains the situation he's contemplating. She pauses from saying no, not just at the look on his face so expectant and pleading, but at the thought of going back to sleep alone.

'Well, it is Miss Swans fault.' Regina can almost feel the little pride she has left slide away as the two faces she has learned best fall into complete shock, but before she can revoke the offer, the two scramble over to her bed, obviously reading her face, yet again.

And seeing the two of them burrowing into her bed, so similar it makes Regina ache, but even that disappears as they make room for her, lifting her comforter invitingly.

She slips in beside them, Henry sandwhich'd between them looking happier that Regina has ever seen him and she thinks of family.

She tries not to think of the look in Emma's green eyes, not of her pride slipping away, not of her resolve, not of how she should hate Emma Swan, but can't.

Tries not to think the look in Emma's eyes reminders her of love.

* * *

I want to write this awesome massive fic where Regina runs off b/c Emma and Henry don't want her and everything falls apart and they go to find her but she's moved on and they fight for her and its angsty and shit and Regina's life is so much better now since she's been gone and she's shacking up with a woman that remind's Emma of herself and she can't believe Regina's into women and there's sex and more sex... IDK I want it so bad. No proofreader person tho.

I would however tots take some more prompts.


End file.
